Deseos
by Scholita
Summary: Kirk padece de una enfermedad que le hará desear hacer lo que tiene tan oculto.


¡Eso era increíble! Apenas se había recuperado de los golpes sufridos en la misión del planeta Z054-MB, para ahora padecer una infección viral zensoniana que contrajo ahí por un leve rasguño; bueno al menos no era letal pero si muy incómoda, ya que lo único que hacía, según Mc Coy, era estimular tus deseos cualesquiera que sean, pero maldición si quería plátanos fritos no se conformaba con tres plátanos, él quería todo una penca, si quería escuchar música de rock, no era por una hora sino mínimo 5 horas a todo volumen y aun así se sentía insatisfecho … Hasta cierto punto eso era pasable, pero como capitán tenía una reputación y también deseos más ocultos, que en este preciso momento le estaban carcomiendo y que nadie, excepto Mc Coy, sabía… ¿Y cuál era ese deseo que nadie debía saber? Era Spock, deseaba a Spock, estaba enamorado de él, desde hacía mínimo un año (tiempo en que su relación con Nyota se habían acabado) y en una borrachera se lo había soltado a su amigo huesos, casi lo mata pero valió la pena ver su cara de estupefacción.

¿Cómo te sientes idiota?- Mc Coy interrumpió sus pensamientos, tenía cara de pocos amigos y eso era decir poco

Buenos días huesos, tengo ganas… - _No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso, no lo desees, no lo desees_- De ver a Spock…

Maldición Jim, te pregunté cómo te sientes no de que tienes ganas… Me vas a causar un trauma y pagarás todos los gastos de mi rehabilitación- Era divertido ver los tonos de color que su amigo adoptaba, primero blanco, como si se fuera a desmayar, luego todo rojo como si fuera a explotar.

No le veo lo gracioso idiota, primero casi se medió matan, tú y el estúpido duende, en ese estúpido planeta y luego tengo que ponerte en cuarentena, porque agarraste una infección zensoniana y tengo que cargar con la preocupación mal disimulada del duende que es peor que una madre, sabes lo desgastante que es evitar que se te acerque para que no te lo comas – Esa vena que se le veía a su amigo en la frente en cualquier momento le iba a explotar.

Buenooooooooooo así como comerlo no… pero vieras que tengo unas ganas de violarlo y hacerle perder todo ese porte riguroso y… no espera… ya me callo… de veras…. Noooo…. ¡Auch!... Eres un mal a…- Kirk se quedó inmediatamente dormido en la camilla que estaba resguardado.

Maldito Jim, juró que me la pagas, chamaco impulsivo, imprudente, pervertido, raro…- Pero no lo podía negar ese es su amigo y aunque casi le dio un paro cuando le dijo quién era su amor platónico, no podía estar más feliz de haberlo conocido y que todavía estuviera con vida a pesar de sus estupideces.

Timonel Sulu tiene el puente – Spock estaba cansado, hace una semana y media que se estaba encargando de la Enterprise y sólo había dormido 8 horas en ese tiempo, aunque necesitaba de menos alimentación y tiempo para descansar que un humano, a estas alturas el trabajo le estaba pasando la factura y como era su deber, tenía que estar al pendiente de las reparaciones de la Enterprise, entre ellas la de la velocidad Warp, por que ahora se encontraban viajando al mínimo, pero si seguían así tardarían 5 años en volver a ver la Tierra.

Si comandante, ahora vaya a descansar- Sulu le dio una mirada preocupada- Y con todo respeto comandante, debería de agarrar todo el día.

Gracias Timonel Sulu, pero no será necesario tanto tiempo- Podía confiar en que haría un buen trabajo en su ausencia.

Todos habían puesto de su parte haciendo turnos dobles para que las reparaciones de la Enterprise fueran más rápido y llegaran pronto a casa, sin embargo en todo ese tiempo no había aparente mejoría en la enfermedad del capitán, él sabía de antemano que tipo de infección tenía, sus reacciones y complicaciones, sabía que no era contagiosa, pero no entendía porque el doctor Mc Coy todas la mañanas, de hecho no importaba la hora que fuera, se negaba a que lo viera, ¿acaso tenía miedo de que el fuera a cumplir los deseos del capitán?, estaba seguro que no, como si el doctor no lo conociera… mañana por la mañana intentaría de nuevo ir a ver al capitán, pero por lo mientras trataría de descansar.

Llegó a su cuarto rápidamente y tecleo el código de acceso, una vez adentro, respiro profundamente con los ojos cerrados, estaba cansado y con sueño, decidió darse un baño solar, ni siquiera dio un vistazo a su cuarto, simplemente entró al baño, se desvistió y procedió a darse su merecido descanso.

¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está? ¡Demonios Chapel sólo tenías que verlo un rato!, te dije que no te confiarás; maldito Jim, ayúdenme a buscarlo- Mc Coy no podía creerlo, a 1 día de que terminará el periodo potencial de infección, Jim se escapaba.

¡Que querías que hiciera! Me aventó al cuarto de medicamentos y me encerró, juró que nunca había visto tan desesperado al capitán, ¡está loco!, quería un huevo cocido con cajeta de aderezo, dijo que quería ver como trabajaban los propulsores, dar una conferencia a los almirantes y decirles sus verdades, quería teletransportarse unas diez veces sin parar, bailar tango en el comedor, y estar desnudo tomando el sol en el cuarto de recreación; no sé cuántas locuras más- Decir que estaba enojada era poco, después de todo el capitán la había agarrado por sorpresa, en lo que ella revisaba sus signos y disimulaba que oía su lista de peticiones.

Bien, vamos a hacer grupos y buscaremos en cada rincón de la nave, comunícame con el duende- Mc Coy rogaba porque Jim no fuera tras Spock.

Si, doctor Mc Coy- La voz del comandante sonó a través de comunicador.

Spock, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿estás solo? ¿No esta Jim contigo?- _De seguro no, sino no podría ni siquiera hablar el elfo, pero es mejor estar seguro_, Mc Coy no quería ni imaginarse como sería si el duende terminará en la garras de Jim.

Estoy en mi cuarto, estoy solo y por lógica no está el capitán conmigo, debido a esta llamada deduzco que lo está buscando, ¿cierto?- Mc Coy tragó duro- ya decía yo que dejarlo a su cargo era una tarea sumamente difícil para usted- No era su culpa, después de todo estaban hablando de Jim, el capitán imposible de manejar.

Mc Coy le reprochó- Y debido a tus antecedentes, también lo es para ti, así que no te per….- La enfermera Chapel lo interrumpió.

Doctor, lo encontraron se está escondiendo en la sala de máquinas, al parecer encontró buena idea jugar a las escondidas y tratan de acorralarlo.

Olvídalo duende ya lo encontramos- Mc coy cortó la comunicación sin darle tiempo de responder a Spock.

Se quedó sentado en su cama, pensando en la última noticia de la enfermera y la del doctor, cómo se atrevía a colgar el comunicador sin ni siquiera decirle como estaba el capitán y además faltándole al respeto, todo por las prisas al escuchar la llamada había salido con una toalla en la cintura y había contestado inmediatamente, decidió mejor vestirse y cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden; justo cuando se disponía a pararse sintió un piquete en su cuello, atinó solo a voltear y a inmovilizar contra la cama a su atacante.

¡Capitán!- No pudo retener el asombró en su voz, el capitán estaba debajo de él, con una sonrisa… ¿qué tipo de sonrisa era esa? Le hacía sentirse como si hubiese caído en una trampa.

Spock cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Jim, no estamos de servicio- ¡Lo había logrado! Jim estaba orgulloso de sí mismo no solo se había metido en el cuarto de Spock, sino que hasta le había inyectado el relajante muscular más potente de Mc Coy, solo debería de esperar a que surtiera efecto y todo su plan seguiría adelante.

Spock se sentó nuevamente en la cama, dándole espacio a Jim para que se parara- ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar en el área médica hasta que el doctor Mc Coy lo dé de alta- Hizo el intentó por empezar a vestirse para llevarse al capitán, pero comenzó a sentirse raro, se sentía fatigado, no demasiado pero si lo suficiente como para saber que su fuerza estaba disminuyendo y recordó- ¿Qué me inyectó capitán?

Así que ya está surtiendo efecto- Jim lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y comenzó besando la zona donde le había aplicado el hipospray- Lo siento, es que ya no aguantaba las ganas de verte- Besaba, chupaba y lamía la zona de su cuello y de sus orejas, y obtuvo lo que quería, el cuerpo de Spock se estremeció visiblemente.

¿Qué… qué es… tás haci… endo?- Había hecho tartamudear a Spock y quería más, la verdad quería pervertirlo.

Lo que deseo- Fue todo lo que Spock obtuvo de respuesta, antes de que Jim lo volteará y lo besará ferozmente , como si la vida se le fuera en eso, por la rudeza del beso gimió quedamente, aprovechando esa oportunidad, Jim se coló en su boca, saboreando su sabor y estimulando a su compañera.

Spock trataba de parar, pero su fuerza no era suficiente para alejar al capitán, además de que su mente comenzaba a perderse en esa sensación placentera, muy placentera y sin que supiese bien como pasó, terminó acostado, con Jim encima, mientras ambos se estaban acariciando. El hecho de que Jim solo estaba con el pantalón del hospital sin nada en su torso y sin ropa interior fue más evidente al momento en que sus erecciones entraron en contacto con un movimiento que les dejó deseosos de más.

Jim… Para… Por favor…- Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para que su mente recobrará el control de sus pensamientos, era la primera vez que se sentía así: excitado, apasionado, con temor y miedo- Por… favor… No… se...

Los besos pararon, ambas respiraciones estaban agitadas, Jim lo veía de una forma fantástica, sus ojos brillaban como nunca, sus labios enrojecidos debido a su actividad, con un sonrojo que se le hacía perfecto en sus facciones-Te amo- Spock abrió más sus ojos sorprendido y casi dejó de respirar, por lo que Jim continúo- desde hace más de un año que lo sé, todo tú me encantas, sé que sientes lo mismo que yo, lo veo en tu mirada y en tu actuar, quiero y deseo estar contigo, por favor, déjame saciarme de ti- pudo sentir como Jim buscó la forma de entrelazar sus manos y darse un beso vulcano con sus dedos, lo que deseaba lo logró, Spock gimió y se olvidó de todo.

La toalla y lo que quedaba de ropa salió volando, Jim comenzó besando el torso de su amado, se detuvo a jugar con las tetillas, poniéndolas duras, se deleitaba escuchando como los gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, siguió descendiendo por su abdomen hasta el lugar que más le llamaba la atención, en la punta de la erección de su amante tenía unas gotas que parecían perlas, de un blanco brillante, atractivo así que sin pensarlo lo saboreó; Spock como pudo trato de quitarlo pero no podía, se sentía desbordar, tenía miedo pero esas sensaciones de paz, lujuria, pasión, amor que sentía a través del beso vulcano, lo hacía frenarse.

Gimió audiblemente cuando Jim tragó por completo su erección, lo succionaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello y no podía más, esas sensaciones eran fascinantes, quería también participar pero su cuerpo estaba entumecido, no tenía muchas fuerzas más que para sentir- Nnhh… Más… Jim- Y le fue concedido.

Jim lo estimulaba, todo recibió atención, lo comenzó a preparar, lo fue dilatando a base de sus dedos y lengua, para que pudiera recibirlo sin hacerle mucho daño, ya que sabía que era su primera experiencia; cuando Spock sintió que no podía más, Jim subió hasta su cara- Te amo tanto Spock- coloco su cadera en posición y comenzó a penetrarlo despacio hasta que tocó fondo, se sentía tan bien estar unido a Spock, eso era lo que más deseaba, que él fuera suyo y de nadie más.

Spock con dedicación llevó su mano libre a la cara de Jim, la yema del dedo gordo lo colocó en su barbilla, el índice lo deslizó por el puente de la nariz hasta su lugar y el corazón llegó al final de la ceja – Te amo Jim- E hizo un poco de presión _Mi mente a tu mente, mis pensamientos a los tuyos_.

Todo parecía brillar, la sensación era extraordinaria, se sentían completos, llenos y sin saber cómo sus cuerpos estaban danzando a una melodía que sólo ellos conocían, llevándolos al éxtasis, las sensaciones eran como explosiones intensas, iban y venían por medio de la unión mental; ambos jadeando, con sus cuerpos llenos de perlas de sudor, sus manos enlazadas para seguir con el beso vulcano que habían iniciado, tratando de meter aire en sus pulmones, haciendo el esfuerzo de que sus músculos resistieran, sus gargantas un poco irritadas debido a los sonido que emitían y que morían en la boca de su compañero por sus besos mal colocados, pero con mucho amor, debido al ritmo que estaban manteniendo, no querían, no podían parar, no supieron por cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, solo que al final decir que vieron estrellas fue poco, fueron ambos impulsados por un poderoso orgasmo, Spock entre sus vientre y Jim dentro de él, marcándole como suyo; la mano de Spock resbalo hasta quedar en la cama, ambos estaban satisfechos, cansados, drenados de su fuerza.

Jim se dejó caer sobre Spock, tratando de recuperar el aire, tratando de que los espasmos de su cuerpo cedieran, tenía en su cara una sonrisa boba y lo sabía, pero no se avergonzaba; salió del cuerpo de Spock provocando una suave queja y lo beso en los labios con demanda- Ahora eres mío- Jim lo miraba serio, con decisión y a la vez con un amor profundo.

Lo soy- Sabía lo que habían hecho, era su primera vez pero Spock no se arrepentía, nunca lo haría, se sentía tranquilo, completo y… con mucho sueño, Jim lo atrajo a su cuerpo lo acunó y lo comenzó a acariciar.

Perdona que te haya drogado pero sé que te ibas a resistir y era solo una oportunidad, no me iba a arriesgar- Su voz no concordaba con sus palabras pues se escuchaba con mucha alegría para tomarse como una disculpa.

Spock suspiró- No me drogaste, creo que eso ya lo sabes y entiendo tu punto… no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste…- Jim se tensó- pero estoy agradecido porque lo hayas hecho, estoy consciente de que por mi naturaleza nunca me habría dado la oportunidad que tú me acabas de ofrecer… - Jim se relajó y puso una sonrisa en su cara- Te amo Jim.

Sus labios se encontraron para un beso apasionado, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban para iniciar una diferente experiencia- Dame 15 minutos y te ofrezco más diversidad de oportunidades- Bromeó Jim. Spock le regaló una vista increíble, unos ojos que lo veían con devoción, con una brillo especial y una curvatura en sus labios que reflejaban la alegría que estaba sintiendo en eses momento.

Se abrazaron y Jim acarició el cabello desordenado de su ahora esposo, porque sabía en lo que se había metido, nunca se atrevería a dar un paso sino hubiese estudiado todo sobre los rituales vulcanos, todo lo que se sabía del PonFarr y sus costumbres al encontrar a su _T´hy´la_; aunque claramente no espero la época del PonFarr por que no se creía capaz de aguantar, aprovecho su mitad humana de Spock para hacerlo caer y estaba orgulloso de lo que había conseguido.

¡Spock!, contesta tenemos un problema, el idiota le prometió a Keenser que le daría más de un kilo de frijoles y fruta seca, si nos distraía para que él pudiera manejar la comida y darnos un banquete de huevo cocido con aderezo de cajeta, el problema es que no lo encontramos en la cocina, tienes que poner restricción en tu código de puerta, no preguntes porque solo hazlo- La voz de Mc Coy se oía agitada y cansada, Jim tenía lástima por su amigo.

Agarro el comunicador y encendió la pantalla- Cambie de opinión huesos y decidí que no quería banquete- Jim vio como la cara de Mc Coy dejaba ver asombro y luego terror en menos de un segundo.

¡Ay Dios! No, no, no Jim, ¿dónde pusiste al duende?, ¿más bien que le hiciste?, no espera…. No quiero saber eso, ¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente capitán descerebrado! Donde nos hayas dejado sin comandante, no me haré cargo Jim… y ¡es en serio que te voy a pasar la cuenta de mi rehabilitación mental! Maldito enfermo…- Jim no cabía de tanta felicidad, así que cortó la comunicación y siguió acariciando a Spock, el cual no se había enterado de nada porque estaba profundamente dormido; que huesos hablará lo que quisiera, él había logrado lo que deseaba y ya no lo iba a soltar nunca, valía la pena pagar la rehabilitación siempre y cuando le contará todos estos hermosos encuentros a su queridísimo amigo… Para que valiera la pena el hecho de que se quedaría pobre por tantas sesiones de rehabilitación para su amigo huesos.


End file.
